


잔해 위로 떠오른 별

by millinhouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millinhouse/pseuds/millinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>플라위는 눈을 떴다. 잿빛의 사막이 보였다. 높낮은 능선 위로 거대하고 불완전한 별 하나가 떠 있다. 불에 타고 남은 재의 냄새가 난다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	잔해 위로 떠오른 별

오랜 친구가 다시 돌아와 그를 죽였다.

 

플라위는 친구의 공허한 시선을 기억했다. 거리낌 없이 단검을 휘두르던 움직임도, 몸이 갈기갈기 찢기는 고통도 선명히 기억했다. 분명 그는 죽었고 친구는 플라위가 다시 돌아올 기회 따윈 마련해놓지 않았을 것이다.

 

분명 그랬을 텐데.

 

플라위는 숨을 쉬었다. 불에 타고 남은 잔해의 냄새가 났다. 뿌리가 부드러운 잿더미를 파고들었다. 단단한 땅은 느껴지지 않았다. 플라위는 자신이 살아있음을 여러 번 확인한 후 주위를 둘러보았다. 비현실적인 곳이다. 높고 낮은 선을 그리며 이어지는 잿더미. 공중에 떠서 빛나는 거대한 구. 그게 전부였다. 플라위 외에는 살아있는 생명체가 없는 것 같았다. 작은 꽃은 느리게 움직였다.

 

플라위는 리셋을 시도했으나 소용없었다. 작고 가냘픈 몸 안에 남아있는 '의지'가 미약하게 반응할 뿐이었다. 도대체 여기가 어디야. 어떻게 된 거지. 그는 셀 수 없는 경우의 수를 경험했다. 그러나 이런 상황은 처음이었다. 혹시 차라가 세계를 전부 박살낸 후에 여기로 데려온 걸까? 무엇 때문에?

 

생각을 정리하던 플라위는 잿더미 속으로 재빨리 몸을 숨겼다. 가까이에서 인기척이 들렸다.

 

"이상하네. 여기쯤 있었을 텐데."

 

낯익은 목소리였다. 플라위는 시종일관 똑같은 표정을 유지하던 멍청한 녀석을 떠올렸다. 그래. 그 녀석. 차라가 꿀꺽 삼켜버린 녀석이 왜 여기에 있는 거지. 신경이 곤두섰다.

 

"여기 쯤?"

 

더 깊이 잿더미를 파고들려는 순간, 아귀 같은 손이 그를 낚아챘다. 플라위는 자신을 쥔 놈의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 그 녀석이 맞았다. '프리스크'. 차라한테 영혼을 빼앗겼을 녀석이 아무렇지 않게 그와 대면하고 있었다.

 

"이것 좀 놔줄래?"

 

지금 상황에서 녀석에게 재수 없게 굴어봤자 좋을 건 없었다. 녀석은 ‘미안’ 이라는 말과 함께 그를 놔주었다. 이 얼간이는 자신이 그를 죽이려고 시도했다는 걸 까먹은 모양이었다. 멍청이는 그의 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다. 회백색 가루가 가볍게 흩날렸고 꽃이 잔기침을 했다.

 

"미안. 어... "

 

프리스크는 말을 길게 끌다, 모르는 곳이라 무섭지 않았냐고 물었다.

 

"하! 너 진짜 무뇌아니? 내가 감정이 없다는 걸 잊었나 보지?"

 

어처구니없는 질문에 비웃음이 터졌다. 곧 플라위는 혀를 찼다. 재수 없게 굴지 않기로 했는데. 은근슬쩍 프리스크의 눈치를 봤다. 기분 나빠 보이는 표정은 아니었다. 오히려…

 

…마치 읽었던 책을 확인하는 것처럼…

 

"야. 너…"

 

프리스크는 바로 고개를 돌렸다. 작은 한숨이 이어졌다. 그에게는 이 모든 것이 낯설었으나, 이 녀석에겐 아닌 모양이었다. 좋지 않은 예감이 들었다.

 

"전부 설명할게."

녀석은 잠시 말이 없었다. 생각을 정리하는 건지, 어떤 수작을 부리는 건지 플라위는 알 길이 없었다.

 

곧 아이가 입을 뗐다.

난 네가 아는 프리스크가 아니야. 나는 '어떤 사건' 때문에 여러 세계를 여행할 수 있게 됐어. 어떤 사람은 그 각각의 세계를 '전혀 다른 시간선'이라고도 표현하던데… 알았어. 이건 쓸데없는 말이지.

 

나는 잠깐의 여행을 마치고 이곳으로 돌아오려고 하던 찰나였어. 근데 실수를 했어. 발을 헛디딘 거지… 웃기는 소리 말라고? 내가 세계에서 또 다른 세계로 넘어가는 과정은 우연적이야. 내 의도대로 여행할 수가 없어. 이곳으로 오는 것만 빼고. 아무튼, 나는 어느 순간 아스고어의 알현실 근처에 서 있었고… 너를 봤지. 플라위. 너는 거의 다 찢겨서 죽어가고 있었어. 

그래서 널 여기로 데려왔어. 저 별빛이 상처 치유에 효과적이거든. 널 살릴 수 있을지는 몰랐지만… 혹시나 했는데. 살아나서 다행이네. 이게 다야.

 

플라위는 어이가 없어 웃음을 터트렸다.

 

"그게 다라고? 멍청한 녀석… 속일 수 있는 녀석을 속여야지. 난 아니야. 네가 거짓말을 하고 있는 게 훤히 보인다. 나는 분명히 죽었고, 다시 살아났어. 내가 그 감각을 잊을 수 있을 것 같아? 그리고 '여행'? 시간선을 넘나드는 건 불가능해. 순진한 꼬마야. 네 웃기는 말을 믿어준다고 치자. 네가 그곳에 발을 딱 딛는 순간 차라는 널 알아차렸을 거야. 걘 바로 달려와서 널 죽여 버렸겠지."

 

프리스크는 반박하지 않고 가만히 플라위를 봤다.

 

"그따위로 날 보지 마. 기분 더럽다고."

"플라위."

 

조용한 목소리가 이어졌다.

 

"너. 날 공격하지 않는구나?"

"뭐?"

"눈치 챘었잖아. 이전에도 나는 '플라위'를 데려온 적이 있어. 난 걔한테 똑같은 거짓말을 했어. 플라위는 마구 웃더니 공격했지. 그 플라위는 살기 위해 필사적이었어. 거짓말만 하는 나를 믿을 수 없대. 자기는 내 영혼과 저 별을 흡수해서 이곳을 떠나겠다고 했지. 여긴… 꽃이 살기에 적절한 환경이 아니 라나…"

"……"

"걔가 성공했다면 난 여기 없을 거야."

"…잘난 척 하고 싶은 거라면 다른 얼빠진 놈을 찾아 보는게 어때?"

"아니야. 그냥 네 의지에 문제가 생겼다는 얘길 돌려서 하는 것뿐이야."

"……"

 

노려보는 시선이 매서웠다. 프리스크는 마음속으로 숫자를 셌다. 이렇게까지 도발했는데도 악의를 품은 마법은 날아오지 않았다.

플라위는 탄환 대신 질문을 내뱉었다.

 

"…나한테 무슨 일이 있었는데?"

"여기는 어디고."

"공중에 뜬 저건 정확히 뭐지?"

"넌 도대체 뭐하는 녀석이야."

 

프리스크는 한 가지 질문에 대답할 수 있었다.

 

"저건 별이야. 영혼의 파편이 모여 만들어진 별."

플라위. 네가 물어본 모든 걸 이야기하려면 한참 떠들어야 해. 어느 부분에선 네가 굉장히 불편할 걸. 난 말하는 데 재능도 없어. 지루할 거야… 알았어. 거짓말 안 할게.

 

나에겐 거의 옛날 얘기야.

좋아. 아주 오래전에… 시작이 고리타분하다고? 그러면 중요하지 않은 부분은 생략할게. 너도 아는 부분 말이야.

 

너도 알다시피. 나는 '프리스크'야. 지하로 떨어진 꼬맹이. 나는 밖을 나가고 싶어 했고 정말 그렇게 됐어. 누구를 죽이고 나갔냐고? 나는 아무도 죽이지 않았어… 왕을 죽인 건 너잖아.

 

나는 모두와 친구가 되고, 샌즈에게 심판을 받고, 괴물의 왕과 싸우고… 아스리엘 드리무어를 만났어. 내가 말했잖아. 너한테 불편한 부분이 있다고.

 

아스리엘은 자기가 흡수한 모든 영혼의 힘으로 결계를 박살 냈어. 나는 결계를 나가기 전에 아스리엘을 잠시 만날 수 있었지. 그 애가 나한테 죽지도 죽이지도 말아달라고 했는데.

 

하하……

 

나는 다시 '새로운 집'으로 돌아왔어. 모두와 결계를 벗어났지. 오랜만에 맛보는 상쾌한 공기와 저녁노을이 감동적이었어. 아스고어가 나한테 인간과 괴물 사이의 대사가 되어주겠냐고 물었고, 나는 그러겠다고 대답하려고 했지.

그런데 누군가가 '안녕?' 이라고 말했어. 앳된 목소리가 들린 쪽으로 모두가 고개를 돌렸어.

그 목소리. 나는 그 목소리를 전에 들은 적이 있었어. 아스리엘과 맞설 때 누군가를 더 부를 수 있다고 했던 목소리였어.

그게 누군지 짐작 가는구나? 맞아. 나는 운이 없었지. 하필이면 모두가 해방을 맞이한 그 순간에 그 애가 나타나다니.

 

그 다음은… 그래. 어떻게 됐겠어.

 

토리엘은 나를 데리고 동굴 안쪽까지 도망쳤어. 왜 밖으로 나가지 않았냐고? 그럴 수가 없었어. 그 애는 사냥개처럼 우리를 몰았어. 밖으로 나갈 수 없도록 말이야. 행복해 죽겠다는 듯이 웃으면서…

모든 게 너무 끔찍하게 빨랐어. 다른 친구들이 어떻게 되었는지 알 수 없었어. 토리엘은 내게 숨어 있으라고 했지. 나는 거부했어.

토리엘을 모욕하지 마. 플라위. 너는 말을 듣고 있는 입장이잖아.

 

…토리엘은 내 말을 듣지 않았어. 그녀는 폐허 깊숙이 숨겨진 방으로 날 이끌었어. 내게 여기 있으라고 했지. 방 안에 스위치가 있는데 절대로, 만지지 말라고 했어.

 

그리고……

그 애는 너무 쉽게 날 찾아냈어. 맞아. 차라…

 

그 애는 벽을 부수고 들어왔어. 온몸이 먼지투성이였지. 차라는 내게 인사했어. 나? 나는 그 애 인사를 받아주지 못했어. 그럴 정신이 없었지.

그 애는 한 손에는 단도를, 한 손에는 토리엘의 머리를…

 

……차라가 말하던 게 아직도 기억나네. '안녕, 친구. 너랑 토리엘이 친한 거 같아서 이걸 선물로 주고 싶었어! 조금 지나면 먼지로 사라지니까 얼른 받아.'

 

난 아무 말 하지 못했어. 온몸이 바늘로 찔리는 것 같았어. 끔찍한 고통이 전신으로 퍼져나갔지. 속이 울렁거렸어. 이상했어. 역겨웠어. 나는 앞으로 고꾸라졌어. 숨을 쉴 수가 없었는데, 걔는 웃음을 터트렸지. 나중에 돌아보니까, 그 애가 그렇게 말한 순간 내 의지가 박살 났던 거 같아. 그래서 그런 고통을 느꼈거나… 아니면 그 상황 자체가 고통이었거나.

 

그리고. 알지? 그 애 성격. 걔는 곧바로 동굴을 박살 냈어. 온갖 곳에 불길이 번졌어. 차라는 신나게 모든 걸 부쉈지. 그 애가 팔을 휘두르기만 하면 폐허의 벽이 무너지고, 스노우딘의 숲이 완전히 스러졌어. 그 앤 모든 걸 정신을 못 차리던 내게 보여줬어. 난 비명을 질렀어. 나는 차라가 나타나기 전으로 돌아가려고 했어. 아예 처음부터 시작하려고도 시도했는데 내 의지는 전혀 반응하지 않았어. 나는 그 애에게 매달리고 저항하고… 심지어 칼을 꽂아 넣으려고 했는데 소용없었어.

 

동굴의 모든 걸 부순 차라는 날 잿더미에 아무렇게나 던져두더니, 잠시 기다리라고 했어.

 

나는 기절했고……

 

얼마쯤 지났을까? 잘 모르겠어. 그때부터 이곳의 시간이 사라졌던 거 같은데.

 

맞아. 여기야. 이 잿더미. 원래 폐허가 있던 장소였어. 다른 곳도 똑같아. 플라위. 차라는 정말로 내가 있던 세계의 모든 것을 파괴했어. 기본적인 법칙까지 전부.

 

차라는 다시 돌아왔어. 그리고 쉴 새 없이 떠들었지. 자신이 어떻게 내 세계로 넘어오게 되었는지. 어디서 누구를 죽였고 그때 기분이 어땠는지 그런 것들. 아. 자세히 말해달라고.

차라는 자신이 이곳과 완전히 똑같은 세계에 있었다고 했어. 자기는 영혼이 없는 빈껍데기였대. 그 곳에서 멍청한 꼬마 하나를 꼬드겨 전부 다 죽이게 하고, 영혼을 자기에게 바치게 했대. 그 애의 영혼과 왕이 모아둔 여섯 영혼의 힘으로 걘 거의 신이나 다름없었지만. 지루했다나. 조건이 붙어있었대. 그 꼬마가 지하 세계를 전부 알게 될 때까지는 자기가 꼼짝할 수 없었대. 그 꼬마가 완전히 지하 세계를 떠나야만 세계를 온전히 맘대로 할 수 있었다고.

 

차라는 그 멍청한 꼬마의 이름이 프리스크라고 했어. 프리스크는 호기심 때문에 작은 세계를 쥐락펴락했고, 시간선을 흐트렸고…  친구를 전부 죽였다고. 그 애 덕분에 자기가 여기에 있을 수 있다고.

난 그게 끔찍한 조롱인 줄 알았지. 걔가 꾸며낸 말인 줄 알았어. 차라는 단 한 번도 거짓말이라고 한 적 없지만. 난 안 믿었어. 정말로. 믿지 않았었어.

 

그 멍청한 꼬마가 완전히 세계에 등 돌린 후에, 차라는 자기 마음대로 세계를 주무를 수 있었대. 걔는 금방 세계를 못 쓰게 망가뜨렸고 너무 심심해서… 이 세계로 건너왔대. 그래. 너무 간단하고 끔찍한 이유였어.

 

차라가 그 다음에 한 말은 자기가 이 세계를 순식간에 복구해줄 수 있다는 거였어.

나는 애원했고 빌었어. 그 대가로 차라는 진짜 같은 신기루를 보여줬지. 모든 게 원래대로 돌아간 세상. 토리엘과 샌즈, 파피루스, 언다인, 알피스… 모두가 살아서 내게 손짓하는 세상. 그 신기루를 보고 나면 내 상황이 더 지옥처럼 느껴졌는데도 나는 계속 빌었어. 차라는 알겠다고 대답하면서 나를 몇 번이고 속였지.

 

나는 한참 후에나 깨달았어. 그 애는 내가 정말 원하는 것을 들어줄 생각이 없다고. 나를 장난감처럼 가지고 놀 뿐이라고. 그걸 안 순간 내 안에 남아있던 의지가 요동을 쳤어.

 

차라에게 그냥 죽여 달라고 했어. 그 앤 웃더니,

 

'널 죽이면 다른 친구를 찾아야 하잖아. 그건 귀찮아.' 라고 대답했어.

걘 끝도 없이 날 괴롭혔어. 날 때리지는 않았는데… 걔가 날 때렸으면 바로 죽었을 거라고? 그렇구나. 알려줘서 고마워. 별로 알고 싶진 않은 이유였지만.

 

날 괴롭힐 때 차라가 가장 많이 사용하던 방법은 그거였어. 내 친구들이 죽는 장면들을 보여주는 거. 단순히 보여주는 것만은 아니었어. 차라가 친구들에게 칼을 들이댈 때마다 고통이 고스란히 전해졌지. 도저히 보고 싶지 않아 눈을 감아도 그 기억들은 피할 수가 없었어.

 

하루는 또… 그래. 하루라는 표현은 이상하지. 여긴 시간이 없으니까. 차라가 와서 또 끔찍한 기억을 보여줬어. 난 언제나처럼 비명을 질렀지. 몸을 벌벌 떨고, 잿더미를 굴렀어. 

한참 몸부림치는데, 손에 무언가가 잡혔어. 보이지는 않았지만 작고, 얇고, 날카로운 무언가의 조각. 무언가의 파편이었어. 나는 이 끔찍한 기억들을 보고 싶지 않다는 생각에 사로잡혀 있었어.

 

말 안 해도 알지? 내가 그걸로 뭘 했을지.

피가 났나? 기억이 잘 안 나. 고통 때문에 아주 잠깐 정신을 잃었고 차라가 다시 나를 깨웠지. 걘 내가 한쪽 눈을 못 쓰게 됐다고 비웃더니 가버렸어.

나는 오랫동안 아파했던 거 같아. 온몸이 불타는 거 같았지만 나는 흐린 정신으로 잿더미를 뒤졌어. 뭉툭하거나 너무 작은 조각들은 버렸어. 날카로운 것들로는 손목을 찌르고, 목을 긋다가 박아 넣고. 파편은 계속 눈을 파고들고… 차라는 내가 발악하는 걸 가만히 들여다보곤 했지.

 

나는 기절하고, 정신을 차렸다가, 깊은 잠에 빠져들고… 다시 깨서 죽지 않은 자신을 발견하는 과정을 반복했어. 어느 순간, 난 고통 없이 온전하게 깨어났어. 내 몸에 박혀 있던 파편이 모두 사라져 있었어. 상처들과 함께. 눈? 맞아. 눈에 박혀 있던 것도 없어졌어. 시력은 거의 못쓰게 됐지만. 완전히 안 보이는 건 아냐. 애꾸라고 놀리지 마. 실례야.

 

내가 일어난 후 차라는 계속 오지 않았고, 그 후로도 '그' 차라를 본 적은 없어.

차라가 오지 않고 얼마간은 고요했어. 나는 내 의지를 찾아보려고 했어. 그게 어디로 가버렸을까. 내 안에서 미약하게 빛나던 게 느껴지지 않았어. 나는 드러누웠어. 내가 숨을 들이쉬고, 다시 내뱉는 소리. 심장이 두근거리는 소리가 들렸어. 나는 곧 외로워졌어. 그게 너무 끔찍했어. 존재 자체가 저주나 다름없었던 애가 사라지자 외로움을 느낀다는 게.

 

걜 그리워한 거 아니냐고?

 

플라위. 내 기분을 나쁘게 만드는 데 재주가 있구나.

 

난 외로움을 죽이기 위해 여러 곳을 걸어 다녔어. 잿더미를 걸어 다니는 게 유쾌한 일은 아니었지만…

잠깐 걷자 곧 내가 자살시도 했던 장소를 발견 할 수 있었어. 내가 마구잡이로 뒤졌던 바로 그곳. 거기서 몇 개의 파편을 주웠어.

 

난 정말 멍청했어.

 

나는 그것들의 원래 모습을 본 적이 있었어.

 

아스리엘이 결계를 부수려 할 때 그 애를 에워싸던 괴물의 영혼들. 그 조각들이 틀림없었어. 내가 알기로 괴물들이 죽으면 바로 영혼과 같이 먼지가 되어버린다고 했는데. 왜 조각으로 남아있는 걸까? 혼자 생각해봤지만… 알 수 없어. 난 그저 추측할 뿐이야. 차라가 이곳을 파괴하면서 기본적인 법칙들에 문제가 생긴 것 같다고.

 

그래. 알아. 플라위. 나는 그 조각들을 몸에 쑤셔 넣었지.

그 파편들. 모두 내게 흡수된 거 같아.

 

나도 불가능하다는 건 알아. 말했잖아. 추측할 뿐이라고. 어떻게 그게 가능한 건지 누군가 말해주면 좋을텐데.

 

그게 불가능한지 가능한지는 나중에 얘기하자. 나는 그게 영혼들의 파편이라고 확신한 후에, 잿더미에서 그것들을 파내기 시작했어. 그냥 그래야 할 것 같았어. 한참을 파내도 끝이 없었지만 계속했어.

 

부서진 그것들은 산처럼 쌓여서 희미하게 빛났어. 중간에 조각들을 맞춰보려고도 했지. 하지만 영혼은… 부서지면 다시 붙을 수 없나봐.

나는 계속 돌아다녔어. 아냐. 의미 없는 행동이 아니었어. 내가 파낸 영혼의 파편들이 모여서 저 별이 된 거니까. 자세히 봐. 저건 파편들이야. 수많은 파편이 원을 그리며, 느리게 공전하고 있어. 바로 내 의지를 중심으로.

나도 모르겠어. 계속 얘기할게. 잿더미를 계속 파내다가 난 영혼의 파편과는 다른 걸 찾았어. 손톱만 한 크기의 무언가였는데… 손에 꼭 쥐니까 온기가 느껴졌어. 나중에 여러 조각을 더 발견했지. 영혼의 파편과 달리 그건 맞춰보려고 시도할 필요가 없었어. 찾아낼 때마다 자석처럼 자기들끼리 꼭 붙거든.

 

나는 그게 의지의 일부였다는 걸 쉽게 알 수 있었어. 가슴이 떨렸어. 의지가 완전해지는 순간 되돌아갈 수 있겠다는 생각이 들었어. 정말 오랜만에 가져본 희망이었지.

 

그 표정… 맞아. 뻔한 이야기야. 의지는 완전해지지 못했고, 나는 실패했어.

 

잿더미를 누비며 찾아낸 의지는 불완전했어. 그걸 다시 내가 받아들이기만 하면 됐었는데. 잘 안됐어. 몇 번이고 시도해도 내 안으로 다시 돌아오지 않았어. 의지는 계속 나를 거부했고… 내 손에 쥐고 있던 그걸 홧김에 던져버렸어.

 

의지는 포물선을 그리며 떨어지다 공중에 멈췄어. 그러더니 영혼의 파편들이 일제히 그 주변으로 날아올랐어. 거대한 움직임에 난 입을 벌렸어. 이곳이 이 지경이 된 이후로, 가장 큰 변화가 내 눈 앞에 펼쳐지고 있었던 거야. 움직임은 점점 느려졌어. 그 때부터 저 별이 여기에 있었어.

저 별.

 

처음엔 아름답다고 생각했어. 저 별이 있기 전까지 여기엔 잿더미와 나 말고는 아무것도 없었거든. 그러다 저게 생기니까 위안이 됐어. 오랫동안 하염없이 저걸 봤지.

그러다가… 저 중심에 의지가 있다고 생각하니까. 미쳐버릴 것 같았어. 이 지옥 같은 곳에서 벗어날 수 있는 유일한 희망이었는데. 위안은 사라지고. 그저 원망스러워졌어.

나는 의지를 던져버린 내 멍청함을 저주했어. 다른 방법을 시도하지 않은 자신을 자책하고… 그러다 지쳤어.

 

잿더미 위에 누워서 저 별을 바라보고 있으면 문득, 내가 혼자라는 걸 실감했어. 여러 생각이 들었지. 저기에는 내 친구들의 영혼이 있을 텐데. 왜 나는 죽지도 못하고 이러고 있을까. 그런 것들.

 

한동안 그렇게 있다가 저 별이 보이지 않는 곳까지 걸어가 보고 싶다는 충동이 들었어.

 

나는 걷고 걸었어. 질릴 정도로. 어느새 목적이 뭔지도 잊어버렸지. 그러다 나는 벽을 발견했어. 그래. 잔해 더미가 아니라 온전한 벽. 검은색 벽돌로 끝없이 쌓인 벽 말이야. 여기에 갇힌 이후로 그 벽을 본 건 처음 있는 일이었어. 내가 드디어 미쳐버린 건 아닐까 하는 생각마저 들었는데. 뭐에 홀린 건지. 나는 그 벽에 한 손을 대고 따라 걸었어. 부스러기가 아닌 다른 걸 만지는 건 정말 오랜만이라 즐겁기까지 했지.

 

그렇게 벽을 따라 걷다가, 다른 벽돌과 달리 유난히 감촉이 특이한 벽돌을 찾았어. 습기가 느껴지는 벽돌. 무심결에 그 벽돌을 꾹 눌렀고…

벽이 무너져 내렸어.

 푸른빛이 내게 쏟아지는 듯 했어. 눈이 너무 아파서 잠시 감았다가 떴지.

그리고 그곳을 봤어. 음습하고 습기찬 공기. 돌벽의 차디찬 냄새. 단단한 땅의 감촉. 돌벽에 자라는 버섯과 이끼의 희미한 빛… 워터폴.

워터폴이 거기에 있었어.

 

난 한참 동안 발을 내딛지 못하다가 그 곳으로 넘어갔지. 잿더미가 아닌 걸 밟아본 느낌이 너무 생소했어. 내 등 뒤에서 무언가가 순식간에 메워지는 소리가 났지만 난 신경 쓸 틈이 없었어.

 

아… 거긴 진짜였어. 신기루 따위가 아니라 진짜 워터폴이었어. 난 쓰러져서 한동안 울었어. 곧 누군가가 내 울음소리를 듣고 다가왔지.

 

난 그곳에서 잠깐 동안 행복했어. 아주 잠깐.

 

괴물들이 작게 소곤거리는 소리가 들렸어. 내가 아는 목소리들이야. 샤이렌, 아론, 워슈아…… 아무도 내게 다가오려고 하지 않았어. 우리에서 탈출한 맹수를 보는 것 같은 시선. 아주 낯설었어. 내가 왜 그러냐고 물으면서 한 발짝 다가가자 모두 도망쳤지. 어떤 괴물이 언다인을 불러오겠다고 했어. 곧 단단하게 무장을 한 그녀가 달려왔어. 바로 내게 창이 날아왔어. 적어도 내가 아는 언다인은 전투 준비하라고 경고해줬는데.

 

날카로운 창이 내 복부를 꿰뚫는 순간, 이상하게도 난 언다인의 머리 위에 흐릿한 얼룩 같은 걸 발견했어. 마치 누가 연필로 글을 쓰고 손가락으로 마구 문대면 나올 법한 그런 얼룩… 고통이 엄습하는데도 그 얼룩이 신경 쓰여서 견딜 수 없었어. 이상하지. 정말.

 

난 눈을 감았어. 숨도 못 쉬고 죽음을 기다렸어.

 

잠시 후 다시 눈을 떠보니 내 머리맡 위로 저 별이 있었지.

 

난 죽지 못했어. 그 후로도 계속. 내가 어떤 세계에서건 거의 죽기 직전에 이르면 별이 날 이리로 끌고 와. 어떤 프리스크가 말하던 '세이브 포인트'와 비슷하려나. 저 안에 있는 의지의 일부가 날 끌어당기는 거 같아. 저 별은 상처를 치유해주기도 해. 느리지만 효과는 탁월하지. 그래. 별에 대해선 네게 거짓말하지 않았어.

 

그래. 난 여기로 돌아왔고, 엄청 고통스러워서 비명을 지르는 것도 할 수 없었어. 상처가 다 아물었을 때 다시 그 벽을 찾으러 갔어. 설마. 나는 마조히스트가 아니야. 그냥… 모두가 내게 적대적인 곳이라고 할지라도. 여기에 비하면 천국이라고 생각했을 뿐이야. 여길 벗어날 수 있다는 것만으로도 나는 기뻐서 미칠 지경이었거든.

내가 찾던 벽은 나타나지 않았지만 다시 워터폴로 갈 수 있었어. 그 곳에서 괴물들을 피해 다녔고, 수많은 시행착오를 거쳐 여러 세계를 넘나들 수 있었지. 방법? 생각보다 간단해. 틈을 찾는 거. 그것뿐이야.

틈은. 그래. 워터폴의 폭포 끝이나, 스노우딘의 숲 속 깊은 곳. 괴물들이 잘 찾지 않는 장소에 있어. 그 세계의 경계가 연약할수록 찾기가 쉬워지고, 수도 많아져. 이상하지. 그렇게 많은데 왜 괴물들은 찾지 못하는 걸까?

 

헛소리라고. 그렇게 들릴 수도 있겠다. 동화책에 나올 법한 얘기지. '벽난로에 비밀 계단이 숨겨져 있었어요.' 같은.

 

믿지 못한다면 어쩔 수 없지만, 내가 동화 같은 방법으로 이리저리 돌아다닌 건 사실이야. 폐허의 틈새에서 새로운 집으로. 또 스노우딘으로. 워터폴로… 그러다 전혀 다른 곳으로 가기도 했어.

 

그거 알아? 어떤 세계에서는 파피루스가 전투 코스튬을 입고 있지 않아. 주황색 후드티를 입고, 하루도 담배를 입에서 떼지 않지. 세상만사 귀찮다는 표정으로 말이야. 맞아. 파피루스랑 안 어울려. 내가 아는 파피루스는 파리 한 마리 죽이지 못하는 친절한 친구였는데. 그 파피루스는 좀 무서웠어.

 

어떤 세계에서는 네가 아주 친절했어……? 왜? 이상해? 아냐. 그 플라위는 가증을 떨지 않았다니까. 친절했어. 내게 세상을 살거나 살리거나야! 라는 말을… 알았어. 말 안 할게.

 

그리고 어떤 세계는 정말 아름다웠어. 괴물들은 지하에 묶여있지 않았어. 그들은 별 사이를 누비며 살아갔어. 자유로워 보였지. 내가 봤던 세계 중 제일 아름다운 곳이야.

 

또. 그래. 어디서는 정말 놀랐는데. 샌즈가 아스고어 대신 왕좌에 앉아 있었어. 모든 괴물들이 그가 게으름뱅이라는 걸 알면서도 신뢰하고 있었어. 그치. 이상해. 그리고 더 이상한 건 아스리엘과 차라가 그 곳에 살아 있었다는 거야.

차라를 봤을 때 내가 심장마비에 걸리지 않은 게 다행이었어. 차라는 모두에게 친절했고, 아스리엘과 초콜릿을 나눠먹고, 아무 일도 일어나지 않았어. 난 그 세계가 괜찮다는 걸 몇 번이고 확인한 후에야 거길 떠날 수 있었어.

 

그리고 또 어떤 세계에서는… 프리스크가 있었지.

 

어떤 프리스크는 아주 착했어. 어떤 프리스크는 단 한 번 세계를 방문한 후 돌아오지 않았어. 어떤 프리스크는 모든 괴물들을 해방시켰어.

또 어떤 프리스크는 최악이었어.

 

자세히 설명 하고 싶진 않아. 그냥 간략하게 말할게. 그래. 플라위, 네게 무슨 일이 있었는지 설명할 차례야.

네가 있던 곳의 프리스크는 모두를 죽이고, 차라에게 영혼을 넘겼어. 난 그걸 지켜봤어. 그 애는 세계를 리셋하더니 또 모두를 죽이기 시작했어. 그래서 내가 걜 막았어. 그 애와 의지를 가뒀지. 프리스크는 비명을 지르고, 자신의 의지에게 로드와 리셋을 명령했어.

될 리 없지. 내가 가뒀으니까. 난 리셋 명령만 내보냈어. 의지의 힘이 세계를 되돌리고, 죽은 모두가 돌아왔어. 물론 프리스크는 여전히 갇혀있었어. 나는 프리스크가 돌아올 여지를 주지 않으려고 세이브 포인트를 전부 박살냈지.

 

나는 갇힌 프리스크의 정신을 뒤집었어. 내가 아는 가장 고통스러운 방법으로. 몇 번 반복하면 의지가 깨지기 시작해. 그래. 그거 진짜 고통스러워. 죽어버릴 거 같지. 난 그 애를 놔주지 않았어…

 

곧 의지가 완전히 파괴됐어. 난 그 애를 풀어줬어. 아니. 그 애가 부숴버릴 뻔했던 세계 말고. 다른 곳. 이곳과 비슷한 곳이야. 내가 단검을 내밀면 그 애는 단검으로 자살해.

 

그리고 널 처리하려고 돌아왔는데… 플라위. 너는 폐허의 꽃무더기에서 정신을 차리지 못했어. 그게 꼭 리셋의 영향으로 괴로워 보이는 거 같았거든. 널 자세히 살펴봤는데, 네 의지의 힘이 굉장히 약해져 있었어. 그 힘으로는 리셋은커녕 세이브나 로드가 불가능해. 가만히 널 놔두면 말라서 죽었을 거야. 그래서 널 내버려두고 다른 세계로 가려고 했는데. 그냥 마음이 바뀌었고, 널 여기로 데려왔어.

왜…? 이곳이 이 지경이 된 이유를 생각해봐. 차라. 맞아. 직접적인 원인은 차라 때문이지.

그러면 더 멀리 가볼까.

차라가 어떻게 여길 파괴할 수 있었을까. 누가 그 앨 도와줬을까? 누가 차라를 세상으로 내보냈을까?

난 아주 오랫동안 그 이유를 찾았어. 차라가 내가 했던 말… 프리스크라는 꼬맹이가 호기심으로 모두 죽이고 자기에게 영혼을 바쳤다고 했던 거 안 믿었었는데. 그냥 그 말 그대로였어.

나는 여러 번 확인했어. 플라위, 넌 모두를 죽이고 다니던 애가 차라인 줄 알았니? 아니야. 그건 프리스크야. 차라가 말하는 주도권은 그 애가 세계를 헤집고 다니다 질려버렸을 때나 유효한 거야. 프리스크가 얼마나 이 세계에 강력한 영향을 미치는지 알아? 프리스크는 심지어 차라가 나타난 후에도 자신의 끔찍한 행동을 무효로 되돌릴 수 있었어. 어떤 프리스크는 그렇게 해.

 

하지만 어떤 프리스크는 그렇지 않아. 자기 행동이 무슨 결과를 불러올지, 어떤 일이 벌어질지, 거기에만 관심이 있지. 그런 아이들이 거쳐간 세계는 부서져버려. 부수는 건 차라지만 거기까지 차곡차곡 계단을 쌓는 건 어떤 프리스크지.

어떤 프리스크는 괴물과 친구가 되고 모두를 해방시켜. 그 다음 시간을 되돌리지. 그 애는 괴물들의 다른 반응이 궁금해서 견딜 수 없어해. 그래서 죽여. 토리엘부터 샌즈까지. 몇 번이고 죽더라도 완전한 의지로 그 모든 일을 견뎌. 그리고…… 차라가 세상을 부숴. 여기처럼.

 

내가 처음 가뒀던 프리스크가 알려줬어. 자기가 없어지면 동굴에 있는 모두가 영원히 해방될 수 없다고. '엔딩'을 맞이하지 않은 지하 세계는 멈춰버린다고. 누구도 다시 움직일 수 없다고.

 

그 프리스크는 너를 잠시 잊어버렸나 봐. ‘인간’이 사라지면 네가 다시 지하 세계를 맘대로 가지고 놀겠지.

 

그래. 미친 얘기 같지. 차라리 네 말대로 이 모든 게 나의 망상이라면? 내가 죽어서 보는 환상이거나, 그냥 꿈이라면. 이 악몽에서 벗어날 수 있다면, 이게 모두 거짓말이라면 얼마나 좋을까.

…아니야. 내 감정 같은 건 중요하지 않아. 이야기를 끝내야지.

 

그래. 나는 모든 게 잿더미로 돌아가는 것보다는 지하 세계가 영원히 멈추는 편이 낫다고 생각했어. 그래서 프리스크와 널 세계에서 쫓아냈지. 말 똑바로 하라고… 정확히는, 너흴 완전히 죽게 만들었어.

 

그게 어떻게 가능하냐면… 내가 세계를 넘나드는 방법을 터득했을 때랑 비슷해. 굉장히 많은 시행착오가 있었고 난 혼란스러웠지만 할 수 있었어.

 

그래서 했을 뿐이야. 내가 해야만 하는 유일한 일이니까. 해야만 한다고 믿으니까. 했어.

 

정말로 이게 다야.

프리스크는 무릎을 끌어안고 허공의 별을 봤다. 입술을 꾹 닫은 채다. 플라위는 아이가 깍지 낀 두 손이 작게 떨리는 걸 알아챘다. 플라위는 불만스러웠다. 말 그대로 끝이 잘려나간 이야기나 다를 바 없다. 자기 마음대로 끝내놓고는 이게 다라니.

 

"그래. 좋다고. 이제 날 죽일 거야?"

"네가 부탁하거나, 나를 공격한다면 죽일 거야."

 

그 말인즉슨, 플라위가 아이를 건들지 않는다면 무사하다는 소리다.

꽃은 이파리를 흔들었다. 잿더미에 박힌 뿌리를 움직였다. 플라위는 살아있었지만, 그 안의 의지는 여전히 미약했다. 녀석의 말대로 그의 의지에 문제가 생긴 건 사실이었다. 플라위의 의지가 완전했다면 지금쯤 그는 옆에 앉은 인간을 죽여버릴 궁리를 했을 것이다. 다른 플라위를 죽인 인간을 신뢰할 수 없으니까.

그는 얼간이의 빈틈을 노리는 대신 입을 열었다.

 

"다른 곳으로 옮겨달라고 부탁한다면? 어떤 플라위의 말처럼 여긴 꽃이 살기에 너무 삭막하다고."

"옮겨줄 순 있어. 그렇게 해줄까?"

 

순순한 태도에 플라위는 놀란다.

 

"아니. 나중에."

 

프리스크는 플라위를 본다. 살의 따윈 느껴지지 않는 시선이다. 아이는 꽃잎을 만져 봐도 되냐고 물었다.

 

"잡아 뜯으려고?"

"살짝 만지기만 할 거야."

 

대답하기도 전에 손가락이 꽃잎에 닿았다. 플라위는 잠깐 그 손길을 쳐버릴까 고민했지만, 생각보다 불쾌하지 않아 가만히 놔뒀다. 살아있는 인간의 손길은 굉장히 조심스러웠다.

 

"왜 여길 떠나려고 하지 않아? 여긴 네가 뿌리 내릴 땅도 없고, 나는 위험하잖아."

"자만은 그만하지. 너 같은 건 한 입도 안 돼."

 

플라위는 그저 궁금할 뿐이다. 이 녀석이 과대망상증 환자인지 아닌지. 이 쬐끄만 꼬마가 한 모든 이야기에 거짓말이 있는지 없는지. 그 이야기가 모두 사실이라면 어떻게 프리스크가 견뎌낼 수 있었는지.

이 잔해와 잿더미를 떠나게 된다면 그 궁금증을 해소하기 아주 힘들어질 것이다.

 

"네가 처음 여기로 데려온 플라위. 죽였어?"

 

꽃잎에 닿았던 손길이 멀어졌다. 희미한 빛이 인간의 얼굴에 그림자를 만들어냈다. 플라위는 고개를 들었다. 아이의 한쪽 눈이 기이하게 흐릿하다는 걸 금방 알 수 있었다.

 

"그래."

"죽이려고 여길 데려왔어?"

"…아니."

 

프리스크는 시선을 피한다. 말하고 싶지 않아한다. 플라위는 빈정거리고 싶어 세차게 움직이는 혀를 꽉 눌렀다. 날카롭게 굴어봤자 좋을 건 없다.

 

"이봐. 넌 아까 말했잖아. '플라위가 날 죽이려고 시도했고, 걔가 성공했다면 난 여기 없었을 거야.' 도대체 어떻게 된 건데?"

 

프리스크는 눈을 감고 한숨을 쉰다.

 

"난… 플라위가 내 말을 들어줄 줄 알았어. 어떻게든 될 줄 알았지."

 

어린아이의 순진하고 안일한 생각이다. 꽃이 작게 코웃음 쳤다.

 

"뭐라고 설득했어? 안 봐도 뻔하지만 궁금하네."

"'그 프리스크'가 끝까지 가면 벌어질 일에 대해 얘기했어. 세계가 박살날 뻔했다는 건 플라위도 이해하는 눈치였지. 그 세계가 겨우 괜찮아졌으니, 이제 그만하자고 부탁했어."

 

목소리가 길게 이어졌다.

 

"플라위는 갑자기 조용해졌어. 불안해져서 왜 그러냐고 물어봤어. 걔가 무섭게 웃으면서 '내가 왜 그래야 하는데?' 라고 하더라. 플라위는 처음에 만났을 때처럼 날 공격했어. 탄환을 피하려고 반사적으로 손을 휘둘렀는데. 하필이면…"

"단검이 있었구나? 아주 멋진 실수야."

"…플라위는 갈가리 찢어졌어. 난 공황상태에 빠졌지. 그러다 저 별이 생각나서 데리고 왔어."

 

그 뒤는 듣지 않아도 저절로 알 수 있었다.

 

"놀라기 지칠 정도로 멍청하네. 그러고 나서도 날 데리고 와?"

 

아이는 마르게 웃는다. 아주 오래 전의 일인데도 플라위를 죽이던 느낌이 생생했다. 감각이 곧 손끝을 타고 올라왔다. 새파란 날 끝으로 플라위의 꽃잎을 찢고 줄기를 반으로 가르는 동안, 프리스크의 머릿속은 진흙탕처럼 얼룩져 있었다.

꽃은 끔찍한 저주를 내뱉다 죽었다. 프리스크는 두려움과 공포에 떨며 눈물을 흘렸다.

 

"네가 왜 여기 있는지 알 거 같아."

 

플라위의 시선을 받으며 노란 꽃잎을 소중히 만진다.

 

"내가 궁금한 거지? 난 네가 경험해본 적이 없는 경우의 수니까."

 

프리스크는 누군가의 호기심을 증오했다. 호기심 때문에 모든 걸 망치는 경우를 너무 많이 봤기 때문에 당연한 일이다. 그렇다면 플라위는? 프리스크는 살아 생생하게 움직이는 꽃잎을 잡았다.

 

프리스크는 플라위를 증오하는가?

 

꽃잎을 잡아 뜯을 수도 있었다. 그러나 프리스크는 조심히 손을 뗐다.

 

"뭐가 그렇게 궁금해?"

"전부."

왜 그렇게 말하기를 꺼려했냐고?

 

생각해 봐. 너랑 똑같은 얼굴을 한 연쇄살인마를 죽이는 게 유쾌할 거 같아? 유쾌할 거 같다고…?

 

그렇구나. 플라위. 난 안 그래. 난 안 유쾌해. 끔찍하단 말이야. 그 애들 얼굴 볼 때마다 소름 돋아. 나랑 얼굴 똑같은 애가 무표정한 얼굴로 칼을 든 걸 보면 차라가 생각나서 싫어.

 

가장 싫은 건 나 역시 그런 선택을 할 수 있었다는 점이야.

나는 괴물들을 해방시키고도 다시 리셋을 한 몇몇에게 이유를 물어봤어. 프리스크는 그냥 말없이 웃어… 난 그 애들한테 제발 나쁜 선택 하지 말라고 부탁할 수밖에 없어.

 

어떤 프리스크는 내 요청을 받아들여. 절대로 아무도 죽이지 않아. 그런 애들만 있다면 좋겠지. 하지만 그렇지 않은 아이도 있어. 호기심으로 괴물을 죽이고, 심지어 죄책감을 느끼지 않기도 해. 리셋을 하면 모두가 다시 돌아오니까.

 

그 호기심으로 끝까지 도달하는 애들을 쫓아내는 게 내 일이야. 완전히 끝까지 간 애들만 가능해. 차라와 거래를 한 '프리스크' 말이야. 오랜 시간 봐왔는데, 이상하게도 차라와 만나기 직전에서 리셋하는 프리스크도 있더라고…

 

그래. 이 일을 시작했을 때를 이야기해야겠네…

난 어떤 세계의 프리스크가 지상으로 떠나는 걸 배웅해줬어. 그 애는 같이 가자고 했지만 난 가볼 곳이 있다고 했지. 모든 괴물들이 지하를 떠나는 걸 조용히 지켜봤어. 시간이 좀 지나고, 난 워터폴의 물길을 따라 다른 세계로 건너갔어.

물길이 끝나는 곳에 다시 워터폴이 있었어. 하지만 해방된 지하 세계와는 좀 달라. 먼지가 흩날리고 기분 나쁜 정적이 흐르지. 기분이 이상했어. 이상하게도 이곳이 생각나더라고.

 

그 워터폴에서는 숨어 다닐 필요가 없었어. 정말 괴물들이 아무도 없었거든. 나는 핫랜드로 향했고, 핫랜드의 퍼즐들이 작동을 멈췄다는 사실을 의아하게 생각했어. 나는 엘리베이터를 타고, MTT 호텔을 지나고, 코어로 들어갔는데 아무도 없었어. 처음 있는 일이었지. 몸이 점점 긴장되고 무서워졌어.

 

그리고 새로운 집, 알현실 쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼는데…

 

마지막 통로에 들어서자 비릿한 냄새가 났어. 통로의 끝 쪽에 샌즈가 쓰러져 있었고 그 옆에 누군가가 서 있었지. 그 애… 손에 칼을 들고 있었어. 난 그 상황을 이해할 수가 없었어.

 

갑자기 울렁거리는 느낌이 들었어. 곧 샌즈와 그 애의 모습이 사라졌어. 시간이 되감겼어. 난 반사적으로 기둥 뒤에 몸을 숨겼어. 곧 프리스크가 통로의 끝에서 걸어 나오고… 샌즈가 다시 프리스크를 맞았어.

 

프리스크 머리 위에는 흐릿한 얼룩이 가득했지. 난 그걸 봤어.

 

그리고 내 왼쪽 눈이 터졌어.

말 그대로야. 왼쪽 눈이 터졌어. 예전에 내가 영혼의 파편으로 후벼팠던 그 눈. 여기가 터졌어. 불타오르는 것 같은 통증이 일어나고, 내가 움켜쥐자 검은 고름이 눈에서 줄줄 흘렀어. 끝도 없이. 그게 깨끗한 바닥에도 후두둑 떨어지고, 내 옷에도 묻고… 너무 아파서 비명을 지르려고 입을 열자,

 

_아파. 여기 어디야?_

_마 어디 있어요._

_우리 아가야. 괜찮아._

_저걸 당장 막아_ …

_빨리 모두 대피 시켜._

 

내 말이 아닌 것들이 마구 터져 나왔어.

 

_아까보단 힘을 더 써야 할 거다._

_쉬잇 아프지 않아._

_곁에 있어줘._

_도대체 이러는 이유가 뭐야?_

_이건 불가능해. 이제 끝이야._

_지상으로 나갈 일만 남았는데 어째서?_

_저건 별이야?_

_모두 죽게 될 거야._

 

내 몸이 더 이상 내 뜻대로 움직이질 않았어. 나는 비틀거리며 기둥 그림자에서 몸을 드러냈어. 그 애와 샌즈가 나를 봤지. 그 애는 무표정한 얼굴이었는데, 조금… 당황한 눈치였어.

 

_아파._

_죽기 싫어._

_우린 죽었는데 왜?_

 

바닥은 내 눈이 쏟아낸 검은 흔적들로 엉망이었어. 나는 겨우 몸을 추슬렀고, 성한 한쪽 눈으로 그 애를 볼 수 있었어. 정확히는 그 애의 머리 위를.

 

현재 LV 19 누적 LV 41

총 리셋횟수 5회

총 몬스터 살해횟수 210마리

 

아까는 보이지 않았던 글자들. 그걸 보는 순간 여기서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 전부 이해할 수 있었어. 계속해서 흘러나오던 높고 낮은 목소리들이 일순간 멈췄다가 몰려들었어.

 

_저 인간이 샌즈를 죽였어._

_프리스크와 얼굴이 같아._

_프리스크?_

_프리스크야?_

_도망쳐._

_아니야. 저 로켓과 단검_ …

_적이다._

_프리스크 도망가._

_저 애가 널 죽일 거야. 모두 죽을 거야_ …

 

그 애가 믿기지 않게도 뒷걸음질 쳤어. 그리고…

 

_저것은 적이다. 막아야 해._

목소리들이 점점 작게 줄어들었고…

 

_넌 우리의 적이다. 프리스크. 정신 차리고 내 말 잘 들어._

익숙한 어조였어.

 

_전투 준비!_

그 애가 단검을 들고 내게 달려들었어. 내 몸이 저절로 움직였어. _이걸 기억해야 해._ 나는 날카롭게 찢고 들어오는 단검을 쉽게 피했어. _프리스크. 기억해._ 내 발이 뒷걸음질 치고 단검은 내가 있었던 자리를 벴어. 난 그 애의 손목을 붙들려고 했지만 실패했어. 대신 어깨를 후려쳤고 몇 번 공방전이 이어졌어. 숨 가쁘게 단검을 피하고 공격하는 동안에도 속삭임은 계속됐어. _이걸 잊으면 안 돼. 다음엔 너 혼자 해야 해. 절대 잊어선 안 돼._

 

내 다리가 그 애의 갈비뼈를 걷어찼어. 뭔가가 부러지는 느낌이 났고 잠시 뒤로 물러선 그 애의 입가에 피가 흘렀지. 무표정한 얼굴에 금이 갔어.

 

_인간의 몸이 이렇게 단단하고 유연하다니. 분하군. 우리가 이런 몸을 타고났다면.._

 

내 입에서는 한탄의 말이 흘러나왔어. 그 앤 다시 달려들었지만 아까보다 움직임이 느려져 있었어. 나는 그 애의 몸 몇 군데를 계속 후려쳤고, 결국 그 애는 손에서 단검을 놓치고 말았지. 작은 몸은 검은 얼룩으로 엉망인 바닥에 무너졌어.

 

또 울렁거리는 느낌이 들었어. 나는 가볍게 걸어가서 그 애의 몸을 짓밟았어.

 

_도망가려고? 안돼._

 

고통스러운 신음이 들렸지만 난 아랑곳하지 않고 힘을 더했어. 내 눈에서 흐른 검은 고름이 그 애 얼굴에 묻고… 그 애의 몸뚱이는 점점 아래로 빠지고 있었어. 늪에 빠지는 것처럼 서서히. 검은 얼룩이 몸을 야금야금 먹어가는 것 같기도 했어. 그 애는 고함을 질렀고 난 사뿐히 얇은 목을 짓눌렀어.

 

_시끄러워. 자기. 거미 차를 목에 부어주면 그 입을 다물 텐데 말이야. 아쉬워라~.._

 

내 시선은 이제 인간이 아니라 건너편을 향했어. 샌즈. 샌즈의 옆에 거대한 개의 두개골 하나가 떠 있었어. 샌즈가 이상한 표정을 지었지. 자기 앞에서 벌어진 일이 과연 가능한 일인지 궁금해 하는듯한 표정이었어.

 

 _이봐. 거기 멋진 뼈다귀. 이거 참 골 때리는 상황이야_.

"…헤헤헤. 그러게 말이야. 골수가 흐를 정도로 당황스럽군."

 

내 입꼬리가 올라갔어.

 

_넌 게으른 게 가장 매력적이야. 친구. 가스터 블래스터는 거둬. 이 앤 고작 LV 1이야._

"고작 LV 1이 LV 19를 저 지경으로 만들 수 있나?"

_글쎄. 기적이라도 일어났나? 나도 골이 흔들릴 지경이군._

 

샌즈는 눈을 감고 잠시 생각에 빠졌어. 곧 개의 두개골이 사라졌어. 내 입에서 낮은 목소리가 계속 흘러나왔어.

 

 _헤_ … _친구. 네게 가장 필요한 걸 알려주지. 바로 낮잠이야._

"지금 이 상황에서 뒤로 빠지라고?"

_그래. 집에서 한숨 자라고. 잠에서 깨면 멋진 동생이 만들어준 파스타를 실컷 먹고 칭찬이나 해줘. 좀 힘들겠지만 뭐 어때. 끔찍한 악몽을 꾼 후인데 뭔들 못 해주겠어._

내가 밟고 있던 몸뚱이가 반 정도 잠겼어.

 

_그래. 넌 계속 거기서 비명이나 지르고 있으라고._

 

내 발에 힘이 더 강하게 실렸어.

 

_뒤처리는 우리가 알아서 할 테니까 말이야._

 

샌즈는 뒤돌아섰어. 그는 아무 말 없이 복도를 나갔고 다시 돌아오지 않았어. 샌즈가 어떻게 그렇게 할 수 있었는지 아직도 궁금해. 뭐가 어떻게 되는 상관없었던 걸까? 아니면 어떤 확신이 있었던 걸까?

 

마침내 몸뚱이가 아래로 완전히 잠겼어. 내 입에서 속삭임이 들려왔지.

_프리스크. 이걸 해야 해. 의지를 부숴. 넌 방법을 알아. 이게 우리가 해야 하는 일이야._

내 안에서 완전한 의지와 영혼이 느껴져.

_해야만 해._

리셋. 로드. 로드. 리셋. 리셋. 이제 내게는 없는 그 힘이 느껴져. 나는 그 힘의 일부를 풀어줄 수 있었어.

_프리스크. 해야 해._

나는 그 애의 영혼을 만질 수 있었어.

_의지를 부숴. 완전히._

나는 그 애의 정신을 들여다 볼 수 있었어.

_부숴서 없애 버려._

나는 그 애에게 몇 가지 질문을 했고, 대답을 들을 때마다 속삭임이 사납게 일렁거렸어.

_부숴._

나는 뭘 하는지에 대한 자각도 없이 그 애의 말랑한 정신에 손을 댔어. 나는 내가 아는 가장 잔인한 방법을 썼어. 찢어지는 비명이 내 안을 가득 울렸어.

 

나는 복도 한 편에 내동댕이쳐진 단검을 쥐었어. 어떤 확신이 있었어. 나는 비명소리를 음악 삼아 춤을 추고, 아스고어의 알현실부터 폐허 끝까지 내달리며 의지의 작은 조각들을 깨버렸어. 역시나 아무도 오지 않았어.

 

모든 프리스크가 맞이하는 처음, 그 꽃밭으로 가서 그 애가 계속 쏘아내던 '리셋'을 흘려보냈어. 속이 울렁거리고, 몽롱한 정신이 깨어나기 시작했어. 목소리들이 필사적으로 속삭였어.

 

_프리스크. 우릴 잊지 마. 잊어 줘. 영원히 우리와 있어 줘. 우리의 죽음을 기억해줘. 완전히 없어진 그곳을 기억해줘. 프리스크. 모두 잊어버려. 세상 끝까지 도망가. 고통과 마주하지 마. 프리스크. 넌 그 일을 해야 해. 할 수밖에 없어. 프리스크. 제발. 우리를. 잊지마._

 

왼쪽 눈에서 흘러내리는 고름이 멎어갔어. 그리고…

 

_아가._

 

…토리엘.

 

_아가. 그런 끔찍한 짓은 하지 않아도 좋단다._

 

멀쩡한 눈에서 눈물이 몇 방울 떨어지기도 전에 내 손가락이 눈물을 훔쳤어. 다정한 움직임이었어.

 

 _가없은 우리 아가_ … _부탁이니 제발 의지를 놓지 말아 주렴. 너는 너무 위태로운 상태야_ …

 

나는 그 목소리를 붙잡고 싶었어. 제발 떠나지 말라고 애원하고 싶었는데.

 

 _우리 아가_ …

 

그 말을 끝으로 수많은 목소리들이 내 안에 잠들었어. 그 후로 그 목소리들을 다시 들은 적은 없었어. 토리엘의 목소리가 완전히 사그라들고… 나는 다시 혼자 남았어.

 

난 세계를 건너고 건너, 이곳과 비슷한 잔해 더미에 멈춰 섰어. 나는 몸을 굽히고 내 그림자에 두 손을 집어넣었지. 그림자 속을 휘젓자 무언가가 손에 걸렸어. 난 그걸 밖으로 끄집어냈어. 그 애였어. 완전히 텅 비어버린 눈동자와 축 처진 몸뚱아리. 살고자 하는 의지가 완전히 바닥난 인간. 난 그 애에게 단검을 내밀고 멀찍이 떨어졌지.

 

그 애는 나를 한번, 단검을 한번 보더니 희미하게 웃었어.

 

단검을 가볍게 쥔 그 애는 자기 목을 겨냥했어. 단 한 번의 움직임으로 피가 마구 치솟았어. 그리고 프리스크는 죽었어. 쓰러진 아이의 몸 옆에 동그란 피 웅덩이가 만들어졌어. 근데 참 이상하지. 어떤 죄책감도 느껴지지 않았어. 난 아무렇지 않게 시체 옆에 떨어진 단검을 주워들고 다시 돌아갔어.

그래. 플라위가 남아있는 그곳으로.


End file.
